Topple!
by Yutaka no Kida
Summary: In the hell that is Ikebukuro, this  extremely short  informant will fight her way through the crowd. /Drabble-fic
1. Buildings

Title: Topple!

Author: Yukata no Kida

Characters/Pairing: Kadota Kyohei & OC

Genre: Romance & Humor

Word Count: 199 (DAMN.)

Rating: T (contains Swearing and some minor Adult Situations)

Disclaimer: Durarara! Belongs to Narita-sensei.

Started on: 8/19/10

Finished on: 10/23/10 (EDITED)

A/N: The link to Maaka's information and photo is in my profile.

First drabble~ Please enjoy.

"Ne, Celty?"

The black gas emitting from her neck flared for a second as Celty typed onto her PDA.

"What is it?"

'_She's aggravated,_' Maaka thought, muffling a laugh.

"Ya' know how Iza-nyan is always stealing my clients?"

The dullahan paused before typing.

"Yes, what of it?"

Maaka gave her a dead serious look.

"I think I'm gonna kill him."

"I don't thi-"

"No. I'm really gonna kill him. Oh! But wouldn't Shi-chan be angry? Maybe I should chain Iza-nyan to a chair and let Shi-chan push him off a building? Ooh, that'd be fun~ Or maybe we could-"

"I _really_ don't thi-"

"Wait, no! I'm being ridiculous!"

Celty would've sighed in relief, had she could. She began typing again.

"I'm glad to see that you've noti-"

"Haha! Of course! We could get all of 'Bukuro -because we all know everyone hates Izaya- to set Iza-nyan's office on fire, _then_ send him to Uruguay or some shit!"

_U-Uruguay?, _the dullahan thought incredulously.

Maaka flailed excitedly, anxious to get her revenge.

"Ahaha! I'm brilliant! Simply brilliant! Thanks Celty! Tell Shinra I stopped by~!"

The ecstatic informant left the condo with a resonating '_**bang**_'.

Celty started to facepalm.

She couldn't.


	2. Kadota's Birthday

Title: Topple!

Author: Yukata no Kida

Characters/Pairing: Kadota Kyohei & OC

Genre: Romance & Humor

Word Count: 314

Rating: T (contains Swearing and some minor Adult Situations)

Disclaimer: Durarara! Belongs to (the genius) Narita-sensei.

Started on: 8/19/10

Finished on: 10/23/10 (EDITED)

A/N: Second drabble. And yes, Maaka is eventually romantically involved with Dotachin 3

"Dotachin~"

"No."

"But we just wanted to-"

"No."

"Please~!"

"No!"

"Why not~?"

"Didn't I say no?"

"Didn't I say please?"

"Yes…?"

"Oh, so you'll open it~?"

"Wha- NO."

"What's the big _deal, _Dotachin~?"

Kadota sighed.

"I don't like celebrating my birthday."

"Bu-"

"_No._"

A tug on his sleeve tore his gaze from Erika and Walker's faces.

"Please, Kyohei-kun," Maaka whined innocently, giving him a look that would put even the sweetest child to shame. "You just have to open your present."

Kadota blushed heavily and clamped a hand over his mouth.

"Al-Alright."

Maaka smiled sweetly at him.

Walker and Togusa(with a confused face) lifted a large box out of the back of the van.

Erika and Maaka stood together, grinning like idiots. Togusa went to stand by Kadota, the confused look still there.

"Alright, Dotachin!"

"Time to open your present!"

With both girls' excitement and the awkward salute Walker was giving him, Kadota reluctantly trudged forward.

Taking the first piece of tape and ripping it slowly, Kadota became suspicious.

"It's not a bomb, is it?"

"Nope."

He started with the second piece of tape.

Then the third.

Then the fourth.

Then the-

"HOW MUCH TAPE DID YOU USE?"

"About two rolls. Continue, please."

After the last piece of tape was ripped, Kadota's eyes bulged.

"WHAT THE HELL?"

"Do you like him?"

"OF COURSE NO- HOW DID YOU KNOCK HIM OUT?"

"Aw, poo. And we bought knock-out gas and everything!"

"_WHY?"_

"We found the dude at some café. He only costs three-thousand yen an hour~!"

"What a good deal~!"

"I didn't know you swung that way, man."

"T-TOGUSA? OF COURSE I DON'T!"

"No need to hide it, Kyohei-kun."

"MIZUGUCHI-SAN? NOT YOU, TOO?"

"Ne, ne, Maa-chan, Yumacchi! Isn't he a bit of a tsundere~?"

"He is. But he also seems like a uke."

"I concur."

This was the most memorable birthday of Kyohei Kadota's life.

Reviews are super loved!


	3. Shiritori

Title: Topple!

Author: Yukata no Kida

Characters/Pairing: Kadota Kyohei & OC

Genre: Romance & Humor

Word Count: 31 (OTL;; )

Rating: T (contains Swearing and some minor Adult Situations)

Disclaimer: Durarara! Belongs to Narita-sensei.

Started on: 10/26/10

Finished on: 10/26/10

A/N: Typed this up while talking on the phone with my girlfriend;;

AISHITERU KEN-CHAN~

"Hiro."

"Ôtani."

"Nina."

"Nami."

"Miku."

"Kurose."

"Sekushi(1)."

"Sekushi?"

"Mhm~!"

"Oh, alright then. Shizuo."

"Ohtori."

"Rima."

"Matsuri."

"Rika."

"Kana."

"Naka."

"Kanako."

"Koyama."

"Maaka."

_Silence._

"Kadota~!"

"LEAVE ME OUT OF THIS!"

Erika and Maaka are playing "Shiritori", if you didn't notice. "Shiritori" is a word game where two players recite different words. The first player will say a word and then the second player has to say another word that starts with the ending syllable that player one's word did.

Example:

Player One: "Iza**ya**."

Player Two: "**Ya**mi."

Payer One: "Mi**ku**."

Player Two: "**Ku**ma."

And it continues on and on like that until one of the players can't come up with another word.

Also, here's _another _thing you might not have noticed: They're playing "Shiritori" with random anime/manga character's names. Except for "sekushi".

(1): Japanese pronunciation of the English word "sexy".

Characters:

Hiro Sohma: Fruits Basket

Atsushi Ôtani: LoveCom

Nina Sakura: Ultra Maniac

Miku Hatsune: Vocaloid/ Hatsune Mix!

Shizuo Heiwajima: Durarara!

Kyouya Ohtori: Ouran High School Host Club

Rima Touya: Vampire Knight

Matsuri: Naruto

Rika: Beauty Pop

Kana: Fruits Basket

Tanaka / Naka-chan: Me and My Brothers

Kanako Aoyama: Beauty Pop

Mitsuki Koyama: Full Moon o Sagashite

Maaka Albarn: Soul Eater / Maaka Mizuguchi: My DRRR! OC (It's a play on words;;))

Kyohei Kadota: Durarara!

Reviews are loved ;U;


End file.
